


After The Feast

by umakoo



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Drunkenness, Gluttony, M/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pressed his palm against the bare skin below Thor’s navel where his tunic had rolled up. “Tell me, brother, how many boars <i>did</i> you eat tonight?”</p><p>“Only six or seven,” Thor sighed, closing his eyes as Loki gave the underside of his stomach a gentle rub.</p><p>“<i>Only six or seven</i>?” Loki repeated. They both had a large appetite, but neither of them had ever been quite this full. “I must admit I am impressed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velociraptor_Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptor_Hands/gifts).



> A bit of lighthearted gluttony/belly kink smut, partially inspired by [a drawing](http://kyuubikun.tumblr.com/post/35552945154/because-umakoo) kyuubikun did for me. There's some humiliation that goes hand in hand with the kink, but it's very mild.
> 
> I want to thank [beckerbell](http://beckerbell.tumblr.com/) and [schaudwen](http://schaudwen.tumblr.com/) for beta and their suggestions :3

It was the night of the Wild Hunt and every mighty warrior in Asgard had gathered in Odin’s renowned mead hall to feast and make merry. The rafters shook with songs about their heroic deeds, and the air was rich with the smell of roasted boar and other delicacies.

Loki drained the last of his mead and set his golden drinking horn on the table. All around him men were engrossed in celebrating and eating, their booming laughter filling the hall. Even the Allfather, seated at the end of the royal table, was enjoying the fresh mead and the loving company of his wife, sneaking bits of meat to his wolves whenever Frigga pretended to look the other way. Loki could hear the smacking of hungry jaws as Geri and Freki feasted on their scraps. He lowered his gaze to his own empty plate, pondering if he should have another slice of pork, or perhaps a honey cake or two.

Loki turned his eyes to his brother who sat across from him at their father’s right hand side. Thor was humming an old drinking song with Volstagg and Lady Sif, pausing long enough to take a bite of roasted ox and spill mead all over his neatly trimmed beard which had begun to grow only a few centuries ago.

Loki pushed his plate aside, deciding he was hungry for something else entirely. He lowered his hands below the table, reaching out with his fingers to send tendrils of seiðr across the space between himself and Thor.

His brother’s singing came to an abrupt halt and Loki felt a rush of deep satisfaction now that Thor’s full attention was on him instead of the drunken dullards Thor called friends. Loki met Thor's confused eyes, allowing his invisible touch to caress the strong thighs before moving up to tug at the fastenings of the leather breeches.

Thor coughed into his fist and peered around nervously. He slipped his hand below the table to brush away Loki’s caressing seiðr. “Are you mad?” he mouthed. “Our father and mother are seated not even ten feet from us.”

Loki glanced at their parents and felt the old fear of being discovered constrict in his chest. He withdrew his invisible hands from Thor’s lap, but gave his brother a telling look, one that Thor knew well. “Meet me in your chambers,” Loki whispered, his seiðr carrying his voice into Thor’s ear. “I have had my fill of food, and I hunger for a treat only you can give me.”

 

**

 

Loki paced around in Thor’s bed chamber, getting more and more vexed as the night grew older. He kicked at the giant paw of an old bear skin that was spread in front of the fire place, groaning in frustration. His brother had kept him waiting for hours now, and Loki felt humiliated and increasingly angry. Thor had never refused Loki’s invitation to join him in bed, but he began to fear the oaf had wandered off with one of the serving wenches.

"How _dare_ he?" Loki snarled. He was about to storm out of the room and go lick his wounds in his own chamber when the large wooden doors swung open and Thor finally made his entrance.

“How kind of you to grace me with your presence,” Loki spat, bristling as Thor staggered toward him.

“Forgive me, Loki,” Thor sputtered, grabbing Loki’s shoulders to steady himself, and Loki could see his brother was in his cups, his cheeks red and glowing. “I was about to join you, but there was a fresh keg of ale and Volstagg challenged me to a drinking competition…” Thor grinned sheepishly. “You know me; I could not refuse such a challenge.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, brushing Thor’s hands away from his shoulders. “You mean to tell me that you kept me waiting here for _hours_ so you and that fat oaf could down a keg of ale?”

Thor swayed and backed away a few steps and Loki’s eyes went wide when he noticed how enormously Thor's mid-section had expanded as a result of the night’s feast. “By Bor… Are you certain you didn't _eat_ that keg of ale?” he gasped, staring at Thor’s bloated stomach. It truly looked like his brother had swallowed a barrel, and Loki had to wonder what strange force was keeping Thor’s ceremonial armor from bursting at the seams. “You glutton… Look at yourself. Have you no shame?”

“Oh, hold your tongue, Loki. We both know you enjoy a good meal as much as I do,” Thor countered, teetering toward the large four poster bed, placing his hand on Loki’s shoulder once more to support his unsteady feet.

“Indeed I do, but I am not the one huffing from overindulging in too much food and drink, and my armor does not appear several sizes too small on me.”

Thor was unaffected by Loki’s taunts, too drunk or perhaps too full to argue. He gave Loki a jovial smile, tugging at his green cape to pull him closer. “Help me undress, brother, and you shall have that treat you desire.”

Loki felt his anger rise at Thor’s teasing words. “You arrogant boor,” he hissed, heading for the door, but Thor’s firm grip on his cape stopped him.

“I am sorry, Loki, truly, I am. The food was plenty and the ale was refreshing, I could not help myself. I would be honored to spend the rest of the night in your company.” Thor’s gaze was hooded and a little unfocused from the drink, but Loki could tell his brother was being sincere. “Please, don’t go.”

The apologetic look on Thor’s face managed to soothe Loki’s wounded pride, and the thought of spending the night alone in his own chambers was far from appealing. “Fine, I shall stay, but don’t you dare fall asleep on me, for I am not leaving until I get what I came here for.”

Thor sat down at the edge of the bed, leaning against his arms and spreading his legs to make room for his large stomach. “Come and get it, then.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but he moved to stand between Thor’s spread thighs, shaking his head at the sight before him. “Not only are you drunk, but your gluttony has made you nearly as large as Volstagg… Are you certain you will be able to satisfy me, brother? I believe the taverns are still open and full of comely wenches who would be more than willing to do your part if you are not up for it.” Loki’s mouth curved up in a teasing smirk and he poked at Thor’s distended stomach with his forefinger.

Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist in a possessive hold. “You dare question my ability to satisfy you?” he huffed, pulling Loki closer until he was draped on top of Thor's heaving belly.

 

Thor sank his fingers in Loki’s dark strands, making his neatly combed hair unbecomingly disheveled. He moved his fingers, clumsy from ale, behind Loki’s neck and they shared a few hungry kisses until Thor let out a pained grunt. Loki pulled back, noticing how constricting the fitted chest plate of Thor’s armor had become. “You are certain you are not too full to perform?” he asked, unable to keep the doubt from his voice.

“Get me out of this wretched armor and I shall prove to you that no amount of food and drink can quell my lust for you, brother,” Thor blustered, but there was a playful twinkle in his hooded eyes.

Loki held back his laughter and began to remove Thor’s elaborately decorated vambraces. He pulled off the heavy boots, moving on to the red cape, familiar with all the fastenings of Thor’s gear.

 

“Could you, uh, could you please hurry, brother,” Thor panted, wiping tiny beads of sweat from his brow. “My armor, it feels a bit tight.”

“I bet it does…” Loki chuckled. He began to unclasp Thor’s chest plate, his usually deft hands struggling against the tension Thor’s present girth had put the buckles under. He set the pieces aside one by one until only the linen under tunic remained. The fabric was stretched tight over Thor’s rotund stomach, and Loki watched as it bunched up a little higher with Thor’s labored breaths. He lowered his eyes and noticed Thor had already unfastened his breeches in the mead hall to prevent the lacing from breaking altogether.

Loki pressed his palm against the bare skin below Thor’s navel where the tunic had rolled up. “Tell me, brother, how many boars _did_ you eat tonight?”

“Only six or seven,” Thor sighed, closing his eyes as Loki gave the underside of his stomach a gentle rub.

“ _Only six or seven_?” Loki repeated. They both had a large appetite, but neither of them had ever been quite this full. “I must admit I am impressed.”

Loki helped Thor to remove the constricting tunic, unable to keep himself from staring as Thor’s stomach came into full view. The skin was as tight as a drum, stretched to its limit. Loki reached out to run his hands all over the wide expanse of his brother’s full belly and Thor let out a satisfied grunt, settling down on his back, enjoying Loki’s soothing touches.

“That feels good,” Thor breathed. He brought his hand between his thighs and attempted to stroke himself only to discover that he couldn’t reach his prick quite as well as he normally could.

Loki glanced down, noticing Thor’s predicament. “Would you like some help with that?” he grinned, arching one neatly shaped eyebrow.

Thor returned Loki’s smile. “How kind of you to offer, brother.”

Loki slipped his hand inside Thor’s breeches, pleased to notice Thor was half-hard despite the amount of mead and ale he had consumed. He gave his brother a few teasing strokes, urging Thor to lift his hips so he could remove the trousers.

“Where's the oil?” Loki asked, standing up to remove his own armor.

“I think we left it in the bath chamber when you visited me last week after our lessons,” Thor smiled.

Loki fetched their pot of oil from the small bath chamber, reminding himself to have it refilled after tonight, not wanting to find it empty when they needed it again. He joined Thor on the bed and helped his brother to prop his head against the lush pillows before settling between Thor’s spread thighs.

Loki leaned closer and wrapped his thin fingers around Thor’s prick, feeling it throb and swell in his grip. He could hear his brother’s satisfied groans and he smiled at Thor’s attempts to peer at him over the vast stomach between them.

“That feels so good, Loki,” Thor sighed as Loki took his prick in his mouth, pulling back the foreskin and licking up a bead of pre-spending. “You are so talented with your mouth, especially when you're not using it for mischief.”

Thor wrapped his fingers in Loki’s hair and Loki allowed it, enjoying the somewhat clumsy but caressing touch. He continued to suck, hollowing his cheeks, taking Thor’s cock deeper as he felt it grow and harden against his tongue. He dipped two of his fingers in the pot of oil and began to prepare himself, rubbing at his opening, getting it loose and slippery enough for Thor’s impressive girth.

It took a little longer than normal to get Thor fully excited, and Loki was beyond ready by the time his brother was finally hard enough to fuck him. He withdrew the three fingers he had stuffed inside himself to take the edge off, and got up on his hands and knees, turning around, presenting his well-prepared hole for Thor.

Loki sensed movement behind him and he felt the bed shake as Thor attempted to get up. There was a lot of panting and gasping, but when nothing seemed to happen, Loki finally shot his brother an annoyed glance over his shoulder. “What is taking you so long?” he snapped impatiently. “Are you going to keep me waiting until the coming of Ragnarök?”

“Forgive me, brother, but… I fear I'm feeling a little too full at the moment,” Thor gasped, seemingly unable to get up, his face red and sweaty from exertion. “And the room seems to be spinning…”

Loki felt his temper rise. “Must I do everything tonight?” he muttered, but when he saw the slightly humiliated and apologetic look on Thor’s face, he bit back whatever thorny words he had been about to spit out and gave his brother a soft smile. “It’s alright, there are other ways to do it.”

Thor nodded eagerly, letting out a relieved sigh. “Perhaps you could ride me?”

Despite his inability to move, Thor’s cock was red and leaking, jutting proudly between his thighs. He managed to reach it over his large stomach, and wrapping one hand around it, he held his cock ready for Loki. “Come, brother,” Thor smiled, “mount me.”

Loki complied, eager to be fucked. He climbed into his brother’s lap and let out a deep, satisfied moan as he felt Thor’s hard erection slip in and stretch his hole, filling him better than anything or anyone in all the realms.

“You may be a greedy glutton, brother, but your cock feels as good as it always does,” Loki sighed. He pressed his palms on either side of Thor’s swollen stomach and began to move, sliding up and down the hard shaft, feeling it throb inside him.

Thor began to thrust with his own hips in an attempt to meet Loki’s rhythm, but he exhausted himself in no time, wincing a little at the pain in his side.

“Just lie down and let me enjoy you,” Loki whispered, riding Thor in a lazy pace.

Thor reached out with his hand, brushing his thumb against Loki’s cheekbone in a show of gratitude and affection. Loki leaned over the enormous belly to bring their lips together and they shared lazy kisses as Loki ground his own cock against Thor’s lower stomach.

He pulled back from the kiss and decided to try a different position, one that would allow them to fuck a little harder. He turned round and straddled Thor’s lap, facing away from his brother, leaning most of his weight on his arms as he pressed his ass against Thor’s crotch, feeling the full stomach brush against his cheeks as he reached behind himself to guide Thor’s cock back inside.

 

Loki set himself a satisfying pace, grinding his hips in complete abandon, using his right hand to stroke himself as he bounced on Thor’s fat prick.

“Does it feel good, Loki?” Thor huffed from behind him, unable to do nothing more than lie back and offer Loki his cock.

“So good,” Loki panted, increasing his pace. His bottom kept slapping against Thor’s belly every time he sank down on his brother’s erection, and he hoped the sounds of their lovemaking did not reach the ears of the Einherjar in the hallway, for he had forgotten to place protective spells on the door.

There was no warning when Thor suddenly reached his peak and began to shoot his release inside Loki, grunting and holding on to the furs, canting his hips to bury himself deeper into Loki’s passage.

Loki's eyes grew wide as he felt his brother’s seed fill him to the brim. Thor may have been unable to hold back his release, but it was as copious as always and Loki felt some of it leak out of his hole when Thor’s softening prick finally slipped out.

“Forgive me, I could not prevent it,” Thor breathed, rubbing his full stomach as his spent prick continued to twitch between his thighs. Loki looked over his shoulder and frowned as he saw Thor's blue eyes begin to slip close.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Loki hissed, crawling into Thor’s arms, pressing his leaking cock against his brother’s hip. “I told you I’m not going anywhere before I get what I want, and as you can tell, I am still quite unsatisfied.” Loki canted his hips to make a point. “What ever do you plan to do about it, hmm?”

Thor scratched his beard and gave Loki a sleepy smile. “Would you like me to stroke you until you find your release?” He flexed his fingers, reaching between them to take Loki’s erection in his hand.

Loki groaned at the pleasant touch, but he shook his head, his eyes fixed on Thor's grinning lips. “I think I would prefer your mouth tonight.”

Thor hesitated a little the way he always did when Loki asked this of him. It had taken ages to get his brother to perform this particular act in the bedroom, which only made it more satisfying for Loki whenever he had Thor’s mouth wrapped around his cock. The act was considered unmanly by Asgardian standards, definitely below the status of the crown prince, but Loki had no doubt that Thor secretly enjoyed using his mouth to pleasure Loki.

“As you wish,” Thor smiled, motioning for Loki to climb on top of him.

Loki eagerly settled on Thor’s broad chest, his knees on both sides of his brother’s neck. He held on to the wooden bed frame to support his weight and pressed the wet head of his cock against Thor’s lips, slicking them with drops of seed that had already leaked out. Thor’s jaw went slack and Loki was allowed to push his cock inside. The wet heat felt so good that Loki couldn’t keep his hips from bucking against Thor’s face. "Sorry," Loki murmured, but he felt his brother’s hands on his buttocks, urging him on, and they both let out satisfied groans as Loki fucked deeper into Thor’s mouth.

He grew a little bolder and began to take his pleasure, smiling whenever Thor allowed him to thrust deep enough to feel the head of his cock press against the back of Thor’s throat. Loki continued to chase his orgasm, but he made sure to keep his thrusts shallow whenever Thor began to gag, knowing that Thor was not very experienced at this. _Not yet_ , Loki thought, grinning.

He let out a gasp as he felt Thor slip two long fingers into his loosened hole. Loki had been in varying states of arousal since the banquet and could finally feel his orgasm approaching as Thor’s thick fingers kept brushing over his prostate, massaging it and urging him to spill.

Loki thought of coming in Thor’s mouth and sending his seed straight into his brother's bloated stomach, but when he remembered how Thor had kept him waiting all night, Loki pulled out at the last moment, spilling his seed all over Thor’s reddened face in a small act of revenge.

“Loki…” Thor grumbled, wiping away wet traces of come from his cheeks and brow. He shot Loki an annoyed look, but Loki could tell his brother wasn’t truly upset. “Was that really necessary?”

“Oh, it was,” Loki smirked, using his thumb to wipe a drop of seed that had splattered on Thor’s beard, pushing it inside his brother’s mouth and sharing the taste in a languid kiss. “Perhaps it will remind you not to keep me waiting from now on.”

“Perhaps it will,” Thor murmured, only moments away from finally passing out. He rolled onto his side and pulled Loki into his arms, pressing a light kiss on his brow. “Sleep well, brother.”


End file.
